<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until You Fall Asleep by OneSpicyRat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034737">Until You Fall Asleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSpicyRat/pseuds/OneSpicyRat'>OneSpicyRat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Queerplatonic Mollymauk Tealeaf/Yasha, Queerplatonic Relationships, They/Them Pronouns for Mollymauk Tealeaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSpicyRat/pseuds/OneSpicyRat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly has a tendency to push themselves so hard that they fall asleep, and when their sleepy, they often times get cuddly. Luckily, Yasha is there for them, and she doesn't mind being used as a human pillow from time to time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Until You Fall Asleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yasha wouldn’t say she often found her partner passed out with their face shoved into a pile of fabric, but it happened often enough that she wasn’t surprised when they did. More often than not, the two-or-three days before a major project was due, they would lock themselves up in the craft room of their apartment and blast music until they either finished or got so tired that they couldn’t keep their eyes open long enough to stitch something. Sometimes Yasha would stop them and try her best to help, but honestly, her fingers were not nearly dexterous enough for sewing on lace, so she did her best to support from the sidelines. One of the best ways she could support, she found, was making sure the idiot made it to bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At 2 AM exactly, after she had finished her own homework that she had forgotten in lue of a football game, she opened the door of the craftroom and found them asleep. A bundle of green and yellow fabric lay under their arms, pins still sticking out of it at angles that didn’t seem nearly safe enough for her tastes. She wasn’t surprised, but she could still be exasperated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands moved practically on their own as she carefully moved the project from underneath them and closed their computer, silencing whatever weird mix of vocaloid and punk Molly had managed to find that night and leaving the two in silence. With an expertly touch from doing this far too many times, she set what she now assumed to be a dress on the table in a neat pile, making sure to keep all the pins in order. Molly could fix any issues in the morning, but she still didn’t want to give them more work than necessary. With one more soft adjustment to the fabric, she felt comfortable that it would be safe come morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now the dumbass in front of her. She let out a long sigh that managed to mix adoration and pure annoyance as she crouched down beside them, trying to figure out the best course of action. “Molly, sweetheart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The figure stirred a bit, their head lifting slightly to meet Yasha’s gaze. Almost immediately, their sleepy eyes turned into a wide smile. “Hello, darling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You fell asleep again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stretched their arms up over their head and let out a long, exhausted yawn before flopping backwards into their chair. “Really? I didn’t notice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yasha rolled her eyes a bit and stood up from her crouch. “We’re going to bed whether you like it or not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I gotta finish this. It's due Friday.” They made vague gesture towards the edge of the table where it sat. “The theatre kids are using them in the play next Saturday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucky enough for you, It’s only Tuesday, and by the looks of it, you are doing a fine job already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I've still gotta hem it and add embroidery and the tulle, and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yasha cut them off by patting them on the head, giving them a stern look that she rarely pulled out. “Either you're walking or I’m carrying you. I’m not having another Applebee’s Burnout moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molly cringed a bit at that memory and sighed,  waiting a very long moment before speaking. “I don’t wanna walk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I figured.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a bit of maneuvering, she managed to lift the smaller tiefling up into her arms and throw them over her shoulder like a toddler. Almost instinctively, Molly wrapped their tail around her waist and started passing out in her arms, purring softly in a way that made Yasha smile. As dumb and self-sabotaging as they were, they definitely were still one of her favorite people in the world. The two made their way towards Molly’s bedroom and before Molly had even processed it all, they were being very gently tucked in under the piles of blankets that lined their bed. They let out a small noise of displeasure at being set down, which made Yasha laugh a little. “Is it a cuddly night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molly didn’t respond with actual words, but luckily, Yasha already knew the answer. Tired Molly was akin to a koala in some ways, in that if you give it a place to hang on to you, it will not let go. Honestly, she had expected this to happen, but it was fun to mess with them sometimes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Yasha was under the blanket, the tiefling latched onto her like she was the only source of warmth in a hundred mile radius. She felt herself melting a bit into the bed as he ran her fingers through their hair. “I'm gonna have to go back to my room before I fall asleep, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why,” they grumbled, their face still buried into Yasha’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have practice at 6 and I know for a fact that you don’t like to be woken up before 9.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They let out a few more grumbles, but eventually nodded, turning onto their side so they could face Yasha. “At least stay until I fall back asleep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yasha looked at them for a long moment, just taking in how gentle they looked with the moon lighting them from behind. Most of the time, they were sharp and pompous, never really letting anyone get past their layers on layers of sarcasm. She was the only one who really got to see this side. How could she say no?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. But only until you’re asleep. Trust me, you’ll thank me in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tiefling smiled and resumed their armadillo-like position nestled into Yasha’s arms, letting their breathing match hers. She let her finger’s card through their hair, past the braids that had fallen out throughout the day that she knew she was gonna redo in the morning, and letting her hand rest gently on where their horn met their head. They purred a little bit again and she couldn’t help but smile. This was nice. Maybe she needed this more than she thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within 20 minutes, Molly was firmly sleeping again, their snores mixing with the wind outside as a storm began to roll past. She could feel the sounds lulling her off to sleep already, even as she fought them. Maybe the storm was a sign to let herself rest. It was heavy enough that it would probably cancel practice. She didn’t need to go to practice. This was nice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she had the chance to stop herself, Yasha’s snores mixed with Molly’s and her arms absentmindedly pulled them closer. It never hurt to let yourself rest from time to time. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>